


A Minor Inconvenience

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brotherly Love, Exploration, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: I have no excuses for this, I really just wanted to write something where Nate gives Sam a blow job. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯We'll just pretend that Nate and Elena broke up when she ran into them in Madagascar for the sake of easily looking past canon, hahaha.  But basically the gist of this story is that Sam ends up gettingexciteddue to the exploration and discovery of Libertalia and Nate has to help do something about it.  I even went as far to find a place in-game where this could have potentially taken place. ;)





	A Minor Inconvenience

“You all right Sam?”  Nathan asked as he turned around to glance at his older brother.  The sounds of heavy breathing weren’t lost upon him, so of _course_ he made sure that Sam wasn’t dying back there behind him.  They had just discovered Libertalia, the lost pirate colony, but of course just finding it was only a _part_ of getting the key to finding Avery’s treasure.  Which was unfortunate for them.  Besides dodging and taking out Rafe and Nadine’s men, they also had been climbing their way up some massive, unstable ancient wooden towers, and making their way through a maze of rotted out buildings.  Nathan had been doing this kind of thing for years, but Sam, not so much.  “You need a break?”

 

“I’m just a little winded,” Sam insisted with a huff of breath as he held one hand to his side while hanging onto the chewed out remains of a doorway.  Smoking wasn’t doing him _any_ favors with all of the physical activity they had been forced to partake in, and even though he had regularly worked out while he was in prison, he felt like he really should have done _more_ of it.  He knew that finding Avery’s treasure wasn’t going to be a cakewalk, but he also didn’t expect it to be _this_ challenging.  But after the last firefight, his adrenaline was pumping to where he could _still_ feel his pulse beating strongly in his neck.  And with the excitement of actually _finding_ Libertalia along with their lives being at risk while they explored the ruins, he found himself strangely feeling _aroused_ too.  He couldn’t be getting off on the rush, could he?  “You mind if we sit down for a minute?”  Sam asked as he tilted his head towards what looked to be an old bench, or maybe it was a countertop, he couldn’t really tell.  Either way, it thankfully wasn’t made out of wood, so it seemed to be in decent shape compared to the other stuff that was around.  “Let me catch my breath?”

 

“What, you can’t keep up with your younger brother?”  Nathan teased as he stepped back towards Sam.  But when he saw that Sam was struggling just to keep upright, he immediately went to his brother’s side and held a hand out towards him.  “Here, let me help you out,” he offered as he slid an arm around Sam’s waist in order to give him some support.  “Now put your arm on my shoulder.”

 

“I’m _fine_ ,” Sam insisted with a shake of his head, but he allowed Nathan to help him out anyway and followed his instructions.  It was probably a _good_ thing that he didn’t let his pride get in the way to refuse assistance from his brother, because he couldn’t hide the shakiness in his arms once he let go of the dilapidated doorframe so that he could cling to Nathan instead.

 

“Yeah, you’re _real_ fine,” Nathan retorted with a lift of his eyebrow as he helped Sam over to the bench, the added weight of supporting his brother causing him to have to take his time to get there.  He was thankful that it wasn’t _too_ far away.  Sam might have been wasting away in prison before, but he still wasn’t light.  Once he managed to help Sam to get to sitting, he pulled away with a grimace.  “You stink,” Nathan commented with a wrinkled nose.

 

“And you think that _you_ smell like roses?”  Sam asked with a teasing smirk as he dropped his hands down to his sides so that he could press his palms into the cool material of whatever it was that he was sitting on, and leaned back a little bit.  He stretched out his feet with a sigh.  “We’re both sweaty Nathan, don’t try to pretend that the _great_ Nathan Drake doesn’t sweat when he’s out discovering lost cities.”  Sam chuckled as he shifted on his seat.  Whatever it was that was causing him to be aroused just wasn’t going _away_ , much to his annoyance.  His cock strained in his underwear, but fortunately his jeans were baggy enough that he was pretty sure that he could hide his _problem_ from Nathan.  That was, if he really _wanted_ to keep it hidden after all.  He pondered on that for a moment before biting the bullet to address his brother.  “Say Nathan,” Sam started to say, giving a slight cough into his hand before continuing on.  “When you were out and about, finding these hidden places, lost cities and stuff, did you ever get _excited_ about it?”

 

“Of _course_ I got excited about it, it’s a lost city.  Something that hasn’t been seen with human eyes for hundreds of years, in some cases, maybe even a thousand years,” Nathan explained, practically rolling his eyes at Sam at the question.  “It’s a _damn_ spectacular thing.”

 

Sam gave a slightly awkward chuckle.  “I know, I get _that_ little brother, I just mean…”  His voice trailed off as he gave Nathan a pointed look before sliding a hand down to his clothed groin and grabbing at it to adjust the hardon in his pants.

 

Nathan’s eyes followed where Sam’s hand trailed down to, and they widened when he realized what exactly Sam _meant_.  “Oh… _Oh_ ,” he got out as he recognized Sam’s _issue_.  He’d be lying if he told his big brother that he never got physically aroused whenever he had discovered something that was thought to be lost to the world forever, or if he said that the whizzing of bullets near his head didn’t cause blood to pulse even harder in his veins, more in certain places than others.  “Yeah… I’ve had _that_ kind of excitement happen to me too,” Nathan admitted with a laugh.  “This isn’t my first rodeo though, so I guess the novelty has worn off for me.  But seems like this is just the beginning for you.”

 

“Yeah so, what did you _do_ about it before moving on?  Because Nathan, I don’t think this is just going to go away,” Sam confessed, moving a hand up to rub at his nose while he gave a soft laugh.  This was something that he _definitely_ didn’t expect to come up while they were out exploring.  Scaling cliffs and buildings or fending off some mercenaries was all in a day’s work for them, but Sam sure as hell didn’t think that there were going to be some unexpected side effects to it too.

 

Nathan shrugged.  “I took care of it.  Did my business and moved on.”

 

Sam furrowed his brows as he stared down his little brother.  “With Victor around?”  His hazel eyes widened.  “Wait, you didn’t have _Victor_ help you, did you?  I didn’t think you had _that_ kind of a relationship with Victor.”

 

“No no _no_ ,” Nathan insisted with a shake of his head as he held his hands up in front of him.  “I made an excuse, pretended like I had eaten something that didn’t agree with me earlier so that he wouldn’t follow me, and then found a quiet spot and then… you know.”

 

“I do know,” Sam chuckled.  Boy _did_ he know.  “So uh, do you want me to take care of this myself?”  His eyelids lowered as an idea sprung to the front of his mind.  “Or do you want to help your big brother out?”  Sam asked in a lower, sultry tone of voice.

 

Nathan cocked an eyebrow.  “What did you have in mind?”  There were only _so_ many things that they _could_ do out in the middle of the ruins of Libertalia.  It’s not like they were in a nice hotel room with a comfy bed in the center of it.  The closest thing to it was a rotted out bed on questionable footing, and Nate didn’t feel like risking his life just to find out whether the floor would hold out or not.  Although it would make a hell of a story if they survived.

 

Sam laughed as he moved to start unfastening his jeans, pushing them down just enough so that the bulge protruding from his boxer shorts was apparent.  “I was thinking that maybe you could use your mouth.  You know that I can’t get enough of it.”

 

Nathan closed his eyes for a moment and couldn’t help himself from laughing as he shook his head.  “So let me get this straight.  You want me to give you a blow job out here, in the middle of _Libertalia?_ ”  He asked as he motioned out around them with his hands.

 

“Why not?”  Sam replied with amusement.  “We’ve cleared out Rafe’s and Nadine’s men here, and there’s no one else around but us so…”  He slid his hand down into the front of his boxers and pet at his rigid length.  “Or are you going to make me do this myself?”

 

Nathan sighed before moving to kneel down in the grass in front of Sam.  He never _could_ say no to his brother.  “You _owe_ me, you know that?”  He playfully threatened as he batted his brother’s hand away so that he could take over.  “And we’re going to make this quick, we don’t have much time to spare before Rafe and the others could get to the treasure before us.”

 

“You know I’ll _gladly_ pay you back, Nathan,” Sam answered suggestively as he got comfortable in his spot, unable to take his eyes off of his little brother now that he was positioned between his legs.  “I’ll make it worth your while.  You know I always do.  And besides, Rafe needs _us_ to find that treasure, so I _doubt_ he’s just going to stumble upon it.”

 

Nathan knew that Sam was right.  So instead of making a witty comeback, Nathan just wordlessly caught Sam’s eyes briefly before tugging down the fabric of his underwear and exposing his big brother’s cock to the humid air.  A saucy grin crossed his lips as he eyed the familiar length, and he wasted no time in taking Sam’s prick into his mouth, sinking down on it quickly.

 

“Oh fuck, _Nathan_ ,” Sam groaned out when his brother’s mouth slid over the head and then down the shaft of his dick.  It felt warm and wet and so _good_.  He could tell that his little brother meant business by how fast he got on with it, normally Nathan enjoyed teasing him for a little while before getting to the main act.  But they _did_ have treasure to find after all, so they couldn’t let this inconvenience get _too_ much in the way of things.

 

The tang of salt and sweat hit his taste buds as Nathan worked his mouth over Sam’s cock, which was to be expected with all of the activity they’d partaken in so far that day, but he easily overcame the slightly unpleasant flavor.  This wasn’t the first time they’d engaged in something sexual after getting all dirty and sweaty, and it was pretty likely that it wouldn’t be the last time either.  He started to move along Sam’s length, using his lips and tongue to the best of his abilities, and got out a little moan while he did so.  Nathan knew that it drove Sam wild when he let him know that he enjoyed taking care of his big brother in this way.  And it’s not like it was a lie, either.  He enjoyed pleasuring Sam as much as he enjoyed Sam pleasuring him.  He just wished that sometimes Sam’s _needs_ didn’t get in the way.  Which they kind of _were_ right now.

 

“Nathan,” Sam breathed as he watched his little brother go down on him, hypnotized by the way his cock slid in and out from between Nathan’s flushed lips.  Sam _never_ tired of that sight.  He couldn’t resist slipping a hand into Nathan’s hair and grasping at his sweaty locks, needing _something_ to hold onto, and the bench-thing-whatever he was sitting on just wasn’t doing it for him.  Seeing and hearing and _feeling_ how much Nathan was into it easily spiked his arousal sharply, and he couldn’t stop himself from bucking into his little brother’s mouth.  He was pretty sure that with how eagerly Nathan was working him, it wouldn’t take long before they could be on their way once again.

 

Nathan could feel Sam getting even harder between his lips, and the fact that he was getting closer to completion caused him to grin around the cock in his mouth.  Brimming with determination, Nathan dipped his head down so that he could take even more of Sam’s thick length into his mouth, making it look easy as he took the entire thing down his throat.  He pulled off slightly, only to do it again, and then again, and then again while taking sharp breaths through his nose and resisting the urge to gag as the head of Sam’s prick rammed into the back of his throat.

 

A groan escaped Sam’s mouth while he observed Nathan deep throat him through half-lidded eyes, and it was times like these that he was just so _thankful_ for his little brother.  He could feel his torso starting to coil quickly with tension as he got closer to release, and he curled his fingers tighter in Nathan’s hair while trying hard _not_ to shove himself deeper into his little brother’s mouth.  Sam wanted to, oh did he _want_ to, but he also didn’t want to choke Nathan either.  Not now, not when he was _almost_ there.  “Nathan, _Nathan_ ,” he gasped out helplessly in warning as he was about to lose it.  But almost immediately afterwards, he was spilling his seed into the warm depths of Nathan’s mouth, moaning while his eyes slid closed as he savored his much-needed release.

 

Thankful for the little warning that he had, Nathan took what Sam gave him, swallowing the bitter come down with a grunt.  Once his older brother was spent, he pulled himself off of Sam’s now-softening dick, making sure to clean up any remaining mess with his tongue.  “Better?”  Nathan asked with amusement as he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand.

 

“Holy _shit_ yes,” Sam replied as he allowed his hazel eyes to open again so that he could meet his little brother’s gaze.  Nathan was looking flushed, and Sam had no doubt that he was as well, if the warmth he felt radiating off of his cheeks was any indication.  “ _Much_ better.”

 

“Good,” Nathan commented as he tucked Sam’s cock back into his boxer shorts.  “Then we can keep on moving.”  He threw a sly grin his brother’s way.  “Now that you’ve had your _rest._ ”  Of course, Nathan was feeling somewhat aroused himself after being of service to his big brother, but that could wait.  They’d have all of the time in the world to do as they pleased once Avery’s treasure was in their hands.

 

“Yeah,” Sam said with a sheepish chuckle as he readjusted himself and made himself decent again with a zip of his fly.  But before he got up, he leaned in to press a kiss onto Nathan’s lips, tasting himself on his brother’s skin as their mouths melded briefly.  “I love you, little brother,” Sam murmured once he broke the quick kiss between them.

 

“I love you too,” Nathan replied with a smile as he carefully got up from the grass, finding his knees a little sore after they had been digging into the hard ground while he was _taking care_ of Sam.  “But remember, you still owe me,” he reminded his big brother as he bent down to wipe off the fabric of his pants.

 

“Once we find Avery’s treasure, I’ll do _anything_ you want,” Sam promised as he got up to standing, feeling _considerably_ better and ready to face whatever it was they were going to be up against.  “It’ll be your call.”

 

The corner of Nathan’s lip quirked into a smirk.  “I’m going to hold you to that.”  He then got right back to business and pointed out the way ahead of them, which looked to be through yet some more ruined buildings.  “Come on, let’s go.  That treasure’s waiting for us,” Nathan said as he started walking towards what he _hoped_ was their ultimate goal, seeing an open window in the distance separated by a wide gully.  He had a feeling _that_ was where they needed to go.

 

“I’m right behind you,” Sam assured as he closely followed his little brother around another crumbling structure.  “Just lead the way.”


End file.
